The Legend of Titans Tower
by Phantom Moon
Summary: It's a Sleepy Hollow Teen Titans crossover. It's not funny. It's gory. This is my best attempt at horror so don't get your hopes up. RaeBB CyRae TBB RoSt (Yeah i know it's alot of pairings) R&R please and no flames
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Titans Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Sleepy Hollow or The Movie Sleepy Hollow or Teen Titans.

It had been several months since Robin was found decapitated in his room. Starfire had become leader of the team at the request of Robin in his will. Terra had come back to the team. Starfire had gone into a deep depression but was a good leader nonetheless until one night...

Starfire was walking back to her room and passed Robins door. It was mutilated it was covered in scratches and scorch marks she had put them there on the day they found Robin. It seemed like ten years ago for she felt ten years older.

"_I can't believe you guys are making me do this," Raven said, exhaustedly. _

"_Go ahead Raven you know the drill," Beast boy said, smugly. Raven turned around in a circle while mumbling something. "I can't hear you Raven."_

"_I said: The pickety witch, the pickety witch. Who's got a kiss for the pickety witch?" Raven mumbled. Just then a scream that cut through chill morning air was uttered from the other side of the tower. Raven took off the blindfold she had been wearing and rushed to where the scream had been heard. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed. They found Terra out side of Robins room looking confused and hysterical. They heard Starfire weeping inside Robins room. Raven took a deep breath and looked inside the room. What she saw will stay with her till she dies. Starfire was clutching Robins headless body and weeping hysterically._

"_Robin...Robin...Robin..." Starfire repeated over and over in hopes that if she said his name enough times he would come back. She suddenly dropped his body and started destroying the room yelling "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?COME BACK! Come back!"_

Starfire wiped a tear from her eye.

" Oh Robin. I miss you," She said and continued down the hallway. She thought she heard the revving of a motorcycle, but it was nothing. She kept walking. She heard it again but this time she was sure it was real. She turned around to see a red blade come slicing towards her neck.

And that was the end of Starfire.

A/N: Hope you like it. Kinda weird Fic...Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own- Head gets chopped off (TT or SH)

"Hmm, well we seem to have a decapitati- decapitatio- decapitation," Beast Boy said, voice cracking while looking at Starfires headless body. Raven glanced at the body and shivered. Cyborg looked at the ground solemnly. Terra was crying silently in her room.

"The wound was burned to stop bleeding," Raven said, her eyes never leaving the body.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"No burnt skin or blisters but the wound was burned."

"Oh," Beast Boy said, though it sounded like something between a screech and a scream.

"So shall we burry her?" Cyborg asked.

"Look at her will," Raven said, morbidly. Terra came out of her room. She was holding Starfires will.

"She said that her leadership role would be turned over to Cyborg in the event of her death," Terra said, then stared at Cyborg. Beast Boy and Raven also stared at Cyborg.

"What? I didn't even know we were supposed to have wills!" Cyborg said, frantically.

"We've all had a long day. I think we should go get some sleep and try and solve this in the morning. We should leave the body where it is for the night," Raven said, solemnly.

"Er, yes. Ok," Beast Boy said, nervously. Terra smiled at him, a little and he didn't feel nearly as nervous. Then she went back to her room. Cyborg yawned, stretched, said "Night y'all." And went to his room.

"Beast Boy?' Raven asked.

"Yeah, Raven?" Beast Boy responded, distractedly.

"…Be safe." Then Raven was gone. Beast Boy scratched his head shrugged and lazily walked to his room. He plopped on his bed and passed out. He woke up about an hour later to get a glass of water. He strayed through the hallway, his eyes barely open. Just then he was passing Raven's room and he heard something from inside her room. He put his head against the door and listened. He heard what sounded like a spell. He also thought he smelled smoke. He thought he stay and listen for a little longer when…

"What are you doing?" Raven, who was all of sudden behind him, asked. The noises from Raven's room had ceased.

"Um… Nothing. Just um water." Beast Boy said and pointed toward the kitchen.

"Right." Raven said and faded into the shadows.

Then there was a scream.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.


End file.
